


Just This Once

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Bruce is on edge already and when he walks in on something he never expected, well, he can't really be held responsible for showing Dick what he really wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For #26 of my writing challenge: Caught  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Zakuro" by Dir en grey

It had been a long day already, full of board meetings and a harrowing adventure at Tim's school where he'd done his best to defend the myriad of absences his adoptive son had racked up over the semester. Of course, _Bruce Wayne_ had talked his way out of most of the uncomfortable pieces of the situation, had explained away a good chunk of the absences with things that weren't _untrue_ about Tim's health, just that they weren't from the things he spoke of Tim having done or experienced. 

The reality of it was, no matter how good he was at explaining things away, his _genius_ son wasn't doing well in his classes and that didn't reflect well on his parenting abilities. It was for that reason alone that Tim was benched for the night, set to use his brain for all the backed up schoolwork, get as much of it done as humanly possible and turn it in, all back-dated and signed by Bruce the following day, as if he'd simply been forgetful about bringing it to school when he was there. 

The whole ordeal had left Bruce on edge, his head foggy, and he felt like he just wanted to claw his eyes out of his head in some effort to make them stop wanting to water. Alfred had given him an allergy pill an hour ago, but it didn't seem that that had been the issue either, given it had done nothing to alleviate the problem.

He paused, his fingertips brushing over the edge of the doorframe, digits catching, holding as he pushed the door to the study open further. Poking his head inside, he readied the words to let Dick know they'd be heading out on patrol in an hour, having called him in as backup for the evening, pulling one of the few strings he still had with Dick to get him back here.

Whatever the words had been, they died the instant he caught sight of Dick, evaporated into the onslaught of a million other thoughts. Every thought carried with it at least one thing he _shouldn't_ have been thinking about his former ward, about the first boy he'd trained to be his Robin. 

Dick was bent over the back of the couch and Bruce could faintly hear the dirty video he was playing, his phone probably lying on the couch cushions he'd chosen to completely ignore in favor of the _display_ he was currently putting on. His far-too-tight jeans had been peeled down to mid-thigh, his bare ass hiked up in the air, thighs spread just enough for Dick to have his hand between them, two fingers pushing up inside of him, glistening with the slick evidence of his desire. 

Everything in Bruce _knew_ he should have turned away, should have taken his leave of the room and found a time somewhere in the distant future to apologize profusely for walking in on something he _shouldn't_ have been seeing. But no matter how much he understood what he should have been doing, it just wasn't what he _wanted_ to do. 

His fingers tightened on the doorframe, gaze flicking up over Dick's ass, along the curve of his back where he'd rucked up his t-shirt just enough to show the beginning edges of a tattoo that Bruce hadn't even known his son _had_. The sound of Dick's moan pulled his eyes back down between his legs and he watched as Dick spread himself, middle finger running along the slick folds of his slit, drawing all the way up to what Bruce honestly wanted to see the most but _couldn't_. The lights were just dim enough that it kept him in shadow, swallowed up the very part of Dick that had Bruce's cock throbbing in his pants, that had his brain so disengaged that he was glued to the spot watching _his own ward_ as he fingered himself. 

Dick's hips began to buck and Bruce heard the rough pants he was giving with each and every movement, his desperation to find his end palpable. 

Grunts and moans came from the phone and Dick let out a curse, leaning forward over the couch more, clearly poking around at the phone. His hips wriggled and he actually _whined_ as he leaned further, up on his tiptoes now, his ass and slit on perfect display for Bruce with the action. For a fraction of a second, Bruce could see Dick's clit, could see how _large_ it was. The hood was drawn back, his slickness coating it, leaving it perfect and glistening as Dick shifted, and all Bruce could think about was how badly he wanted to suck it into his mouth, how much he wanted to _taste_ Dick on his tongue as he came. 

Reasonable thought fell away and Bruce took a step into the room, his hand pushing the door shut behind him as he managed a gruff, " _Dick_."

Dick yelped and Bruce swore he'd never seen him move so quickly in his entire career. Dick had his pants up around his hips in under a second, had his phone off and was stuffing it into his pocket in under two, and then he was frantically trying to get his zipper up, a thin _terrified_ whine leaving his lips as he did so.

Bruce was across the room less than a second later, his hands settling on top of Dick's, gently disengaging the one that he'd been touching himself with. Dick stared up at him, something between fear and desperation written in his eyes as Bruce carefully guided his hand up to his lips. He closed his eyes then and _gave in_ , inhaling the scent that was uniquely Dick's own, feeling his cock throb in his pants over how _good_ he smelled. Parting his lips, he let his tongue slide along the pads of Dick's fingers, tasting what he so badly wanted from the source rather than second hand. 

He felt Dick relax then, all the fear and fight draining out of him, leaving him sagging between Bruce and the couch. Dick's free hand ghosted over Bruce's abdomen and then cupped him through his pants. His hips jerked forward, a grunt leaving him as he made full contact with his palm, felt the surge of arousal that came with it. 

Sucking two of Dick's fingers into his mouth he allowed himself to _imagine_ Dick's clit in his mouth, allowed the fantasy to push him into sucking greedily at the digits provided.

"Oh... _God_." Dick's voice was barely above a whisper, whimpered out in such a way that it left Bruce wanting to hear his name said that way, left him desperately wanting to sheathe himself inside of Dick's warmth and hear him say his name in every single way he could manage. His cock twitched, flexing harshly for a moment as he resisted thrusting against Dick's palm, and then Dick was unfastening his pants, yanking his hand away from Bruce's mouth to get his belt undone, to shove at his slacks and briefs until Bruce was free of the confines of the material. 

He let out a pleased sound at the freedom of his cock, at how good it felt to not be cooped up inside of his pants any longer. He opened his eyes just as Dick dropped to his knees in front of him and he gasped, watching as one of his dirtiest fantasies came to fruition right in front of him. Dick opened his mouth, leaned in, and then he was swallowing Bruce's cock down, taking more and more with each saliva-slicked bob of his head. 

Bruce reached for him, brushed his hair back and let out a pleased huff of breath, letting the shudder of pleasure run through his body as it so desired. His hips canted and he began a slow thrust into Dick's mouth, watching his cock slip in and out, watching how Dick stared up at him like he was something holy instead of the devil he had to be to be doing this with his own ward.

The sound of Dick shuffling around moved his attention and he watched as Dick pushed his pants back down to mid-thigh, as his hand disappeared back between his legs and the slick sound of Dick finger fucking himself met Bruce's ears again.

" _Shit_ -" The word slipped out in a rush of breath, on the edge of a quick volley of thrusts from his own hips, his need ramping up just from _hearing_ Dick pleasuring himself.

Pulling out of his mouth, he held out his hand, took in the look of pure confusion on Dick's face. "Allow me."

Dick was up in a second, his hands shoving at his jeans, trying to get them further down. One leg came free of his pants and he stumbled back against the couch, pulled himself up onto the edge of it, one leg hooked up, the other with his toe touching the floor for balance, and Bruce felt the urge to praise him for who he was all over again. Wetting his lips, Bruce eased himself down onto one knee, splayed his hands over both of Dick's thighs, sliding up until his thumbs gently parted his slick folds.

He took a moment to appreciate the view, to allow his body the initial excitement over _seeing_ Dick open to his gaze, willing and ready _for him_. He felt the way his cock jumped, the way his balls tightened just a fraction more as he leaned in and inhaled the delicious scent of Dick's slit. With a quiet moan, he let his breath ghost over him, watched the shiver slide up through Dick's body over the action, and he felt his lips quirk in a long-needed smile. 

Bowing his head, he slid his tongue along one slick lip and then the other, gathering the taste he wanted before he swirled his tongue around Dick's clit, feeling it strain against his tongue and he didn't stop the groan of pure want from his throat. Closing his lips around Dick's perfect little cock, he slid his tongue to cup the underside and began the slightest bobs of his head over it.

Dick's fingers dug into his hair, both hands instantly clinging to him as he shouted out Bruce's name, as his hips tried to surge up and the only thing that kept them both in place was Bruce's hands splayed out along Dick's hips and inner thighs. He heard the wanton little grunts and cries that followed behind and he kept up his pace no matter how much he wanted to go faster, taste more, or how badly he wanted to reach down and jerk off while he was doing this. 

His hips jerked forward, his cock bobbing in the air due to his position instead of meeting anything solid. He grunted, finally pulling off of Dick's clit and pressing his mouth over his slit, spreading him with his thumbs and lapping up inside of him, stealing away the taste of his pussy for himself. Excitement spiked along his every nerve ending and he gave two good licks up over the full length of Dick's beautiful slit and then turned his head, kissing his thigh before resting his cheek there, whispering his confession where he wouldn’t have to look up at Dick to do it. 

"I want to be inside you."

" _Bruce_ ," Dick followed up the nearly whimpered word with a rock of his hips and then he was stroking back through Bruce's hair, his fingers nearly desperate in their dance over the minutely graying hair at his temples. "Please... take me."

Bruce was up quicker than he'd actually thought possible with how he'd been kneeling. He had the slim leather case out of his pocket moments after, the click of the case opening tangible over the sound of their labored breathing. He extracted the single condom there, tucking the case back in his pocket. 

Dick plucked the packet from his fingertips, ripped it open and flung the wrapper on the couch behind him somewhere. 

Taking the latex barrier from him, Bruce made quick work of rolling it down over his shaft, seating it snugly and ensuring the air was gone from the tip before he stepped forward. Grasping Dick's thighs, he watched as he hiked up one leg, steadied himself with it on the couch, and then canted his hips _just so_ , giving him all the access he needed, at _just the right height_ to enter him in one smooth thrust. 

Buried to the hilt inside Dick, Bruce allowed his hips to jerk roughly against him the first few times, allowed his body to strain as he let it accept that he was _giving in_ for the first time on something he'd wanted with Dick for a while now. One hand came up, splayed along Dick's lower back, the other cupping Dick's hip as he began to thrust, feeling the tight grip of Dick's body around his cock. 

Dick's hands clutched at his shirt, held on tight as Bruce rocked into him, watching between them as he thrust into his body again and again. Bruce couldn't stop the little grunts and groans that spilled free of his lips with every plunge he made into Dick's warmth. 

Shifting his hold, he gave himself more leverage against the back of the couch and began short little thrusts of his hips, pleasure spiking through him with every single movement.

"Not - ah- gonna," he let out something between a pleased and frustrated growl, "last!"

Dick hooked one arm behind his neck, arched up toward him, giving Bruce's thrusts more power. He tipped his head back and let out the most incredibly erotic moan Bruce had _ever_ heard. "Cum for me." His hips rocked with Bruce's, quick little jerks as Bruce plunged up into him again and again. "Cum in me, Bruce!"

Something akin to a growl left Bruce's throat and before he could tell himself he should at least hold back until Dick got off, he was frantically rutting himself up into Dick's slit, hearing the slick sound of their union over the strained shouts he was giving, unable to stop his enthusiastic sounds as he took Dick just how he wanted to.

The coil snapped inside him and he let out a sharp shout, shoving up inside of Dick as far as he could go and keeping himself there as he shot his load into the latex between them. 

Dick _whined_ , his hips rocking against Bruce's cock, only amplifying the orgasm until Bruce couldn't take it anymore and had to pull out. He fell to his knees, sucking two of his fingers into his own mouth, coating them with saliva before he pushed them up inside of Dick. 

Dick's hips jerked against his fingers, a series of ever-growing cries leaving him as he all but fucked himself on Bruce's fingers.

Using his other hand, Bruce slid two fingers on either side of Dick's clit, giving it quick little strokes until Dick was trembling against him, whimpering and whining, and then his hips were straining, his back arching, and he was _sobbing_ out Bruce's name, his body clenching around Bruce's fingers, pulsing as he orgasmed.

"Yes... that's my boy. My _precious boy_."

Dick's hips finally stilled and Bruce slowly extracted his fingers, sitting back and sucking them clean before reaching down to deal with the condom. Tying it off, he pushed himself to his feet, pitched it into the trash, and then gently tugged Dick off the couch and into his arms, feeling the way he melted against him, clutching at his shirt, his face pressed against Bruce's shoulder as he fought to steady his breath.

Dick shifted in his hold, arms finally sliding around him, fingers splaying across his back as he sighed contentedly. " _That_... has been a long time coming... hasn't it?"

Bruce let out a throaty little sound, tucking his nose down against Dick's neck, planting a kiss on the flushed skin, just letting himself enjoy Dick's presence in his arms. He let the sound be his reply, knew Dick would _understand_ the answer from that alone, and allowed himself to entertain the idea of something like this happening again somewhere down the road. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't, but whatever the outcome, Bruce was thankful for _just this once_.


End file.
